Ship Shape
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: A collection of one shots, after some requests. Despite being marked complete, this is still in progress. Each chapter will be stand alone. Feel free to read and submit requests. First chapter is LadyBug shipping. Lemon as of Ch. 7
1. Ladybug, Casual Playtime

Yo Peeps, GMG here with another RWBY fanfiction. No worries about me focusing on a new multi chapter fic, this is a one shot. It will be marked complete but this will be used to add other oneshots to. You can request oneshots, but that doesn't guarantee that I will write your request. This a LadyBug oneshot, because OTP! So yeah. They horse around, but no smut or anything. Enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY..._**

They were Huntresses, trained to kill Grimm. They were teenage warriors with extraordinary semblances and a kick ass set of weaponry. Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose, was one of the top teams in Beacon. The four members of RWBY... Were acting like children... Well, Ruby and Blake were.

With Yang an Weiss absent, Ruby had coaxed the bookworm into fooling around and having childish fun. Blake would have resisted at first, but a tickle fight ensued and the faunus found herself dragged into such immature behavior. The tickle fight was soon elevated into a pillow fight between the two, both sides rarely hit due to their training. Ruby had her speed, but Blake evaded her with shadow clones. Both had fought hard, but their energy neared depletion. With one last try, Ruby lunged at Blake, both going to the ground.

Blake lay on her back, holding Ruby above her with her legs, feet pressing into the younger girl's stomach. The cookie crusader herself was reaching down towards Blake, trying to pet the cat ears of the faunus. The bow had been lost amongst the struggle earlier, so Ruby was free to fangirl (mentally) over the adorable kitty ears.

Neither had realized how close they had been, though they soon did. "We're back~!" Cried Yang, shocking the girls and causing Blake to drop Ruby...

And their lips connected painfully, though Yang and Weiss didn't know that. Weiss spazzed out. "You dolts! We didn't come back to watch you two make out. You could've locked the door!"

Ruby rolled off Blake, blushing madly. "It isn't what it looks like." She said, despite wishing it was.

Yang smirked. "Right and I'm Professor Ozpin." The brawler snickered, giving Ruby a thumbs up. "Good on you though, Rubes. Bagged yourself a cat of a woman."

Weiss rolled her eyes, slapping the blonde's arm. "As I was saying. Please inform us before you partake in any action I'd rather not have imprinted onto my brain."

Blake, calm as ever, spoke evenly. "As Ruby said, it isn't what it looked like. We were playing a few childish games and weren't expecting you to show up. The shock caused her to fall and the rest is history."

The leader nodded. "Yeah." She rubbed her lips, grimacing. "And it hurt really bad."

The brawler laughed. "I still don't believe you two."

Silver eyes narrowed. "I can taste my blood, Yang. I busted my lip on my teeth." She smiled, revealing slightly bloody teeth. "See?"

Yang shrugged. "I was just teasing. Though, you do make a cute couple."

Both Ruby and Blake blushed and yelled. "WE DO NOT!"

Nora popped her head in the door, smiling. "Everyone in the school thinks so." She slowly retracted her head and added. "Everyone..."

All four members of RWBY gaped. Ruby spoke. "Did that just happen?"

Blake nodded. "Indeed."

"I guess we'll leave you two to tell each other." Yang said, grabbing Weiss.

Ruby cocked her head in confusion. "Tell each other what?"

"You know what, dolt." Weiss said as she was dragged out of the dorm and the door closed after her.

Both the remaining girls sat there awkwardly, blushing. Ruby finally couldn't take the silence. "Do you..." She trailed off.

Blake nodded. "Do you..." Ruby nodded in return. "Then does that mean we're together?"

"If you want it to." Ruby said. When no reply came she looked over to ask Blake another question, but a pair of soft lips covered hers.

Ruby responded with confidence, moulding her lips against Blake's own. The silent teen tasted slightly of fish, but sweet like some of the sushi Yang had gotten her in the past. Not knowing what to with her hands, the younger teen moved them to entangle her fingers in the silky black strands of the other girl's hair, pulling slight.

They broke for air before Blake pulled Ruby back in. The younger girl tasted of chocolate chip cookies and strawberries, two of the girl's favorite foods. Blake smiled into the kiss, silently laughing. Her leader also had a nice, squeezable posterior, if what her hands felt was anything to go by.

Blake pushed Ruby back gently, moving her hands to cradle the scythe wielder as they descended to lay on the ground. The faunus broke the kiss and cupped Ruby's cheek in her hand. "I love you Ruby. So much." Amber eyes shone with sincerity and silver orbs stared back, happy.

Ruby gave the older teen a quick peck. "I love you too, Blake." She reached up an ran a hand gently over the black and purple cat ears of her beloved.

Blake purred and leaned into it, pushing her was into the caress, as if seeking more. "It feels nice." She leaned down and rubbed her face against Ruby's, firm and demanding. "More."

Ruby giggled. "Are you my kitty, Blake?" When the faunus nodded, Ruby snuggled into her, scratching her ears gently. "I thought so." With each movement of her hand over the cat ears, Blake's rumbling grew louder and Ruby felt the vibrations of the other girl, giggling profusely. "You're too adorable."

Amber eyes caught silver, a smile on Blake's face. "I would argue the same about you."

Ruby's eyes drooped slightly. The purring was lulling her to sleep. "Blake."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Sing me a lullaby?" She asked.

Blake smiled and agreed to do so. She chose Ruby's favorite song to hum along with.

_"Red likes roses, fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

_Black the beast descends from shadows._

_Yellow beauty burns... Gold."_

Atop her, the young teen fell asleep on Blake, resting her head on Blake's shoulder. Amber eyes softened as the stared at the girl. No one would take this from her. Not Roman, Adam, or even the White Fang. Ruby would always be hers.

**End...**

A few things regarding oneshot requests: Keep in mind that I write RWBY YURI! I don't ship too much in terms of hetero and certainly no Yaoi. (Not that I don't ship yaoi in other fandoms *cough*NaruHaku*cough.) I will try to take at least one request and make it into a chapter, hopefully once a month. Adieu for now!


	2. Nuts n' Dolts, How Does One Define Love?

Yo Peeps! Welcome back! Nuts and Dolts, so... You know, yeah. Penny is awesome, as is Ruby. Together they are awesomer. That is now a word, accept it. Still looking for suggestions, though I know what next chapter should be. Also, latest episode was amazing. Neo has too much swagger to be stopped. She and Roman are my fav villains.

**_Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY!_**

Ruby Rose stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked around. Vale was bustling with all the activity leading up to the Vytal festival. She and her team had entered the town mere hours ago, deciding to do whatever on their own or, like Blake and Yang had decided, with their partner. So here she was, wandering around. Oh, how fate deemed it funny for bringing two people together... Literally.

It wasn't Weiss who did it this time, but the leader of RWBY who had slammed into Penny. Silver eyes showed concern as she helped the robot up. "Sorry, Penny. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No worries, friend Ruby." She replied. "I am not hurt in any way. I'm still combat ready."

"So, what are you doing out and about, Penny?"

The android smiled again. "I was hoping to find you."

Ruby looked confused. "Why?"

The girl's smile faltered. "I thought it was acceptable to want to hang out with your friends and get to know them." She looked unsure. "Is that not alright?"

"It is alright, Penny. I was just curious about the why." Ruby spoke, hoping Penny would stay happy.

"Sensational!" Penny cheered, before sobering up. "I also had another reason."

"What reason?"

The android smiled sheepishly. "I was hoping you could explain an emotion for me."

Silver eyes widened before Ruby nodded. "No problem. Which emotion?"

"Love." Came the reply.

"Love?"

Penny nodded. "Yes. Love, infatuation, attraction. All three seem to be relatively similar to one another."

Ruby scratched her head. "Do you mean romantic love?"

"Yes, friend Ruby." Penny replied.

"You said something about infatuation and attraction, right." She asked and Penny nodded. "You know what both mean and how they feel?" Another nod. "Romantic love is a combination of the two, in a way, but more intense than when either are separate."

The android nodded in understanding. "And what does feel like?"

Ruby blushed slightly. "Well, there's no certain way to know for sure with every person. Some people's heart rate goes up when they see the person they love. They accept the bad of a person and embrace the good. They want to make the other person happy no matter the cost and would die to save them. It's like sacrificing everything willingly to make them happy, because their happiness is its own reward."

"Thank you for that explanation, friend Ruby." Penny said, smiling. Thinking about it some more the smile widened. "Sensational!"

"What?"

Penny tapped her temple and grinned. "I was using the information you gave me and running it against unknown feelings that I was feeling."

Ruby blinked in surprise. "So, you love someone?" She hid her disappointment.

The robot girl nodded. "Yes. When we first met, I thought you might invoke feelings similar to the companionship seen amongst friends, but what happened with the truck and you finding out about my cybernetic origin, I began to feel differently towards you in a way I didn't understand. I deduced that the only unknown emotions for me was love, but I asked you so as to confirm it or deny it."

The leader of Team RWBY flushed. "Does this meant that you..." She fumbled for the words. "Like me?"

Penny nodded. "I though you already knew that I liked you. I like all of my friends." Ruby grew sad at the comment. "But, I thought my explanation would've been sufficient to imply the intensity of my affection. Did I not state I correctly?"

Ruby chuckled sheepishly, blushing. "You did, but I think you didn't get what I meant."

"And what did you mean?" The android asked.

"The way I was implying like, was in the same way you implied love, I think?" Ruby wasn't sounding so sure of herself at this point.

After hashing out really complex sentences that confused both, they finally came to a conclusion. Ruby smiled softly. "Are we going to be together then?"

Penny nodded. "I would like to, if you agree, friend Ruby."

Ruby leaned forward, placing her hands on Penny's cheeks, lining up her aim. Her lips drew closer, pausing just inches before the automaton's. she was just about to brush her lips over the pink flesh, so tantalizingly tempting the cookie crusader, but...

The author is an asshole. "Rubyyy!" Yang's voice sounded out, startling Ruby and causing her to pull away from Penny. The blonde turned a corner and jogged over to them. "Hey, sis! Whatcha up to and why you holding Penny by the face?"

Ruby blushed an pulled her hands away. "Yang, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a date."

Yang shrugged. "It's half an hour before I'm supposed to meet her."

"But you were getting ready hours ago!" The younger sister whined.

The blonde pointed at her hair. "Do you really need to ask why?" She laughed. "That's besides the point. I wanna know what you and Penny are up to."

"Umm..."

"Friend Ruby and I are together now and she was about to kiss me, I believe." Penny answered, unfazed by Ruby's awkwardness.

Lilac eyes gained a sheen of mischief. "So, Ruby's been laying the moves on you?" She hooked an arm around the younger girl's shoulder. "I gotta say, Sis, you did good. Picking up chicks like it ain't nothing."

Ruby whined. "Yang, stop."

The brawler laughed again. "Okay, okay." She let her sister free and started walking away. "You two have fun! I'm out." She threw a few false punches towards the air in front of her. "Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for that Bellabooty."

Ruby gave her sister an odd look before sighing. "Well, that happened."

She turned back to Penny, who then eloped with her. The two went on to beat Roman and Cinder using waffle iron technology and the magic of friendsh- I mean LOVE! When it was all said and done, they married in a small church, left to Atlas, and got hotel room. And then, they f***ed.

**The End...**

Really bad one, in my opinion, as far as my stuff goes, but I always wanted to end one with "and then they f***ed. Censored because not M, yet... Next chapter is YangNeo (hopefully), but I'll need suggestions after that. Adieu!


	3. NeoYang, Life is Unforgiving

Yo Peeps, GMG here with the third oneshot. Baked Alaska aka NeoYang is the pairing. I do warn you, this is sad and lacks any real happiness. So, read if you will.

**_Disclaimer: RWBY isn't mine._**

Yang Xiao Long, busty bland brawler of Team RWBY. She was once known for her spitfire attitude and joking nature, but that part of her had long since faded. She had become a shell of her former self, having lost everything. Cinder had been stopped, but the cost was steep.

So, here she was, in the ruins of Beacon Academy, standing in the old ball room. Scattered across the floor were heaps of gravel and fallen boulders, as well as many discarded weapons, including the sword of Jaune Arc; the steel blade forever struck into the stone of the floor.

Yang's frown slowly settled into place as she passed the sword by, heading to the destination she sought, cargo in hand.

**XXXGMGXXX **

**_A clash of claws on steel rang out as Jaune pushed another beowulf aside before lopping it's head off. Beside him was Pyrrha, blood pooling under his fallen lover as she lay cold upon the hard ground. He was all that was left, Ren and Nora dying in the initial attack from Cinder's forces. _**

**_Looking at his fiancé's corpse, he shed a tear. "I'm sorry, Pyrrha. I failed to protect you in the end." His gaze hardened as he flipped his blade into a reverse grip, dropping his shield and lifting the weapon high with both hands. "I can, at least, avenge your death an join you." He looked at the Grimm. "You think I will fall?! NOT BY YOUR HANDS! I AM JAUNE ARC!" His sword lit up in a shining white flame, the same fire enveloping him whole as he brought his sword down. In a flash of light, many Grimm burned in the fires of Jaune's retribution. Somehow, all the Hunters and Huntresses remain untouched. Thus ended Jaune Arc of JNPR._**

**XXXGMGXXX **

Yang paused to reach down and pick up one of the weapons, the multi-chamber rapier cold as the woman who once wielded it. It was now splattered with blood and rusted from age. The brawler stabbed it into the pile of rubble beside it, placing one of the two white roses she held at the point where it entered the rock.

**XXXGMGXXX **

**_Weiss parried one slash, turning to knock another aside, then twirling to avoid the slash of the many Grimm around her. She and Ruby had been trying to stopper the flow of the creatures into the school and had gotten separated. She didn't know where her girlfriend was, but she vowed to get back to her. Fighting with renewed energy, she carved into the creatures, killing them one by one until there were few left standing._**

**_She didn't notice the dark smirk of a familiar adversary, nor did she hear him say. "Goodbye, Ice Queen." All she heard was a screaming rocket sound followed by the sound of shaking rock. The last thing she saw was the the boulder that slammed into her, face first._**

**XXXGMGXXX **

After praying for Weiss, Yang stood and moved to a space near the other side of the room, where two weapons lay beside one another; Crescent Rose and Melodic Cudgel. Using her sizable strength, she picked up the scythe and dug it into the ground her sister had used to, tears stinging her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. She sobbed as she payed respect to her sister's grave, placing the second rose inside the broken scope of the sniper scythe.

After having fought Roman and slaying him, she had no tragic ending, no heroic death. She was just mowed down in numbers and killed mercilessly. The screams still haunted Yang's sleep even a decade later.

Had Blake had a grave, Yang would've visited, but it was unknown whether the faunus lived. After the loss of two teammates, and friends, she fled and never came back. Yang didn't blame her, because she had done the same.

All that was left in the room was a closed set of doors leading into the cafeteria. The mission for RWBY and JNPR had been successful, because only one person reached where the civilians were housed for safety. Cinder had broken through, but was stopped by Yang and one other. Yang's lover during the time of Cinder's uprising. The same girl who had casually fought and defeated her on a train. There, laying deformed on the ground was an umbrella.

Yang looked around at the barren room, everything untouched, except by dust. Memories overlapped the present as she hummed a tune to herself. The same song that she and Neo had once called their own. Though no such singer as Weiss had been, Yang still sang.

_"Fifteen, for a moment._

_Caught in between ten and twenty, _

_And I'm just dreaming,_

_counting the ways to where you are." _

She paused, a pain in her chest. She missed the woman who once showed her intimacy and love, even when they picked at each other affectionately.

A slight wind caused her to rub her arms, the breeze caressing her face and carrying the tune onward. Yang's eyes looked around the room, locking on to Neo. Despite her being dead, the double colored woman lived in the blonde's memories.

Yang watched as the phantom of her lover stalked over with all her usual classy swagger, smiling at her. Neo bowed politely, holding out her hand. Yang placed her hand in Neo's, cold fingers wrapping around her own. She was pulled close as the two danced, the song still playing for them.

_"Fifteen, there's still time for you._

_Time to buy and time to lose._

_Fifteen, there's never a wish_

_Better than this_

_When you've only got 100 years to live."_

The silent music faded as the two looked into the other's eyes. Yang felt ice on her lips as Neo kissed her, the brawler closing her eyes and enjoying it. When she opened her eyes, the room was empty once more and her eyes filled with tears again.

"I'm so sorry, Neo. I failed everyone."

**End.**

Song is 100 Years by Five For Fighting.

I'm sorry for sad oneshot, but I had the idea and haven't written much sad stuff, so I needed at least one. To any who read BCB, I will release the next chapter when I figure out how to put Neo in it. That said, Adieu!


	4. Hot Cocoa, Hot Drinks on a Cold Day

Yo Peeps, GMG here with the fourth installment of Ship Shape! This chappie is YangCoco or Hot Cocoa/Chocolate and I hope that thou will liketh it. As always, suggestions are happily received, though I still hold the choice of what to write. I just need suggestions to inspire plot bunnies, so I need your help! Now, onto the chappie.

**_Disclaimer: Yo no tengo RWBY!_**

"Of all the places to ditch me...The middle of a snow storm?!" Coco, leader of Team CFVY, was fed up with her latest date's actions. By no means is it okay to ditch a girl in the snow. "Teach me not to date him again." She sneezed. "Oh, frick." She looked at the sky. "Really?! A cold now?! Rub it in why don't ya?!"

"I'm pretty sure it's a bad idea to cuss the universe and whatever powers be out there." A voice said. Coco turned to see a blonde, a year younger than she. The brawler held out a hand. "Name's Yang. You're Velvet's teammate, right?"

Coco nodded, albeit a bit oddly because she was trying not to sneeze again. "Yeah. Coco." She said, a bit nasally.

Yang chuckled. "So, what are you doing out here, Coco?" She smirked. "It seems a bit loco to me."

Try as she might, the fashionista still sneezed. "Dammit." She cursed, pushing up her shades. "Some asshat, a cute one, asked me on a date." She gestured around the general area. "I show up and he's not here."

The blonde nodded sagely. "Dick move."

Coco threw her hands up. "Someone gets it!" Calming down, she fixed her scarf and sniffled a bit. "Frickin' winter hates me, I swear." She glanced at Yang's attire. "Yet somehow you can go with a bare midriff... How?"

"My semblance has a bit to do with heat." The brawler explained. Lilac eyes brightened. "Since your date's a no-show, how about we hang out? We barely know each other and if anyone asks, inter-team bonding or some crap like that."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You better not grope me."

Yang blinked in surprise. "Where'd that come from?"

"My date doesn't show up and now you're asking me on one." Coco teased. "I'm okay with that, as long as you don't try and go for something right away."

The blonde caught on and grinned. "But, dat booty." She faux whined, striking a rather dramatic pose of desperation. "How shalt I be able to live without thee?!"

The brunette giggled. "Oh, shut it." She said, smiling. "Now, where are we going to go?"

"Depends," Yang hummed. "Do you like hot cocoa?" She snickered at her own joke.

Coco didn't seem as amused, staring blankly at the blonde. "You do remember what my weapon is right?"

The brawler nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Because, I am faced with a dilemma." She replied. "I wish to shoot you, but I don't know where."

Yang paled and backed away slowly. "You could always, I don't know, not shoot me."

Coco smirked. "Where's the fun in that?"

"I live on with the potential to amuse you at a later date." Yang suggested. "Please?"

The fashionista laughed and shook her head. "I won't shoot you, yet." She snickered. "You still owe me that hot chocolate."

The brawler saluted her. "Yes ma'am!" She linked her arm through Coco'a and led her away. "Now, onward to hot cocoa!"

Unsurprisingly, Coco knew their destination. It was a hotspot for Beacon's students to hang out and get some coffee or similar beverages. So, she wasn't too amazed when they neared closer to the Yellow Brick Cafe (**1**). "Why am I not surprised?"

Yang paused and looked at where Coco was looking. "Oh, you thought we were going there?" She laughed. "We're going somewhere else."

Coco's eyes widened behind her shades. "What?!"

Yang nodded and made a slight detour, walking past the cafe. She pushed open a store door, a bell chiming as the two entered. "Here we are."

Coco glanced around in amazement. It was a small, well-kept store with chalk board signs, all marked with beautiful designs of flowers and coffee mugs. What surprised her was that all the menus were labelled with hot chocolate or variations of said drink. "Wow..."

A woman stepped out of the back and spoke. "Welcome to Cocoa Crafters, home of the largest variety of hot chocolate." Her eyes caught on Yang and a smile pulled at her lips. "I see my favorite customer is back for more of my many drinks." She spared a glance at Coco and giggled. "Finally got yourself a girlfriend?"

Yang blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Not quite, Ce-Ce. She got shorthanded and stood up by her supposed to be date. I offered to buy her some cocoa."

Coco narrowed her eyes and growled. "Don't you dare."

Only to be ignored. "I guess Coco would like some cocoa, if that's okay Ce-Ce."

The barista nodded. "Sure, sure. Now, what would you like?"

"The usual." Replied the blonde. "What do you want, Coco?"

Team CFVY's leader paused and looked over the chalk boards. "I guess I'll take some S'more Soup, as it's apparently called."

Ce-Ce nodded. "One Sun-Dragon and one S'more Soup, coming right up!" She turned and got to work.

Coco looked at Yang. "Really? Sun-Dragon? Are you that self-centered?"

"Ah ah ah!" Yang exclaimed. "I like puns. So, of course I'd choose a drink that reflects my name." She smiled and led Coco to a table.

"And speaking of drinks," called Ce-Ce, walking over, mugs in hand. "Here are yours." She set each before their proper recipient and took the money yang offered her, heading back to the register to put I away.

Coco looked down in her mug, eyes watching the floating marshmallows and the graham crackers that lay beside the mug. "Thanks, Yang. I really appreciate this."

"Don't mention it." Replied the blonde. "Anything to help a friend."

The fashionista frowned slightly, a serious look on her face. "I know we were joking about it earlier, but... Is this a date?"

Yang shrugged. "It can be. It's all up to you." She winked flirtatiously.

Fixing her sunglasses, the older teen nodded. "That's be nice, then."

"In that case, my dear lady," the blonde started, striking a dramatic pose and holding her hand out to Coco. "Would you do me the honor of being my date on which have already begun our escapade for?"

The brunette placed her hand in the blonde's, playing along. "I shall afford you it, Miss Yang." She couldn't help but chuckle, twining her fingers with Yang's. "This is nice."

Taking a sip oh her drink, Yang nodded before replying. "Yeah. I love this place, but no one really wants to come with me."

"Relationship issues?"

The blonde raised their entwined hands, cocking a brow in question. "I don't believe that applies as of now."

"True enough," the brunette admitted. "So, what's your team like?"

"Well..."

**XXXGMGXXX **

The two left the shop, laughing raucously. Coco was leaning on Yang for support, one hand on her stomach. "Did she really?"

Yang nodded, laughing again. "I wouldn't have believed it either, when she told me. Weiss showed up and started flipping out about her blowing them off the cliff."

"That would explain the crater I saw." As she laughed, her shades slipped off and she scrambled to catch them.

And so did Yang.

The two caught the pair, hands closed around a temple(**2**), fingers brushing. Coco blushed slightly, but played it cool and flashed a smirk at Yang, their faces a small distance apart. Yang returned the smile and closed the distance, placing her lips on the brunette's before she pulled away.

"Tastes like Coco." She stated simply.

Coco smiled.

**End...**

1)Yellow Brick Cafe is from Bloodstained Chess Board an it's sequel. When I use businesses in RWBY fanfics, I tend to use Yellow Brick for the name.

2)A temple, in reference to eyewear, is the bar on the side that holds the glasses to your face. The parts you fold in to close a pair. Google it if need be.

Thanks for reading. Not my best work, but I hope it will make do. As always, feel free to suggest a pairing, check out my poll for fic focus, review, anything else. If you like RWBY femslash, feel free to check out my other fics, 2 of which are complete and one having a sequel. Adieu for now!


	5. Enabler, Incest is Wincest

Yo Peeps, GMG here and this is the first request based chapter for ship shape. Username 'Jacklyn Frost' was the kind requester of this pairing. I chose to do it, because I have yet to write Enabler and am somewhat of a shipper for that pairing. So, on to the fic...

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY!_**

Yang had told Ruby that her sister needed to find someone who would always be there for her. Someone who would protect her as Yang would, someone she loved dearly. It's a bit sad to say, but Ruby didn't quite take that the way Yang had meant to imply. Looking back on it, she understood now, but she was too far gone to fix a mistake caused by her sister.

Ruby Rose had done as Yang asked when it came to falling in love, though not in the way one would expect. Those guidelines reinforced themselves in Ruby's mind and... Well, Yang fit her own bill to the dot. Yep, Ruby had fallen in love with her own half-sister, Yang Xiao Long.

In another sense of retrospect, she also learned that it wasn't the best idea to write it down... Anywhere. Ruby sighed. Weiss hadn't been too pleased to know of Ruby's attraction to the blonde member of Team RWBY. After Ruby's explanation she had given her a piece of advice. "Dolt, if it were meant to be, it will happen. Best to find out then be left without ever knowing."

So, here she was, watching Yang work out and holding her namesake in her hands, the thorns having been plucked from the rose. Had Weiss been present, she would've said that plan was ill contrived, given how public the area was, but Ruby's mind had been a bit fuzzy with worrying over Yang's reaction to have any real concern over what would be a good place to reveal her feelings for the brawler.

Yang did eventually take note of her sister, pausing her workout to go an greet the younger girl. "Yo, Ruby!" She exclaimed happily. "What's up with my baby sis?"

Ruby blushed and averted her gaze. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Fear was constricting her chest. She felt her breath draw shorter.

"Sure, Ruby." Yang replied easily before taking note of the rose. A glint appeared in her eyes as she pushed her sister playfully. "Does it have to do with that rose you have." Ruby nodded and Yang snickered. "You dog, you. Who's it for? Who's the lucky person that my baby sis wants to date?"

Ruby was panicking, Yang having gone full 'sister-mode' on her. Ruby coughed awkwardly before speaking. "I gotta go!" She hurried to say before sprinting away. "Bye!"

Yang watched her sister flew before frowning. "Well... That was a thing." She scratched her chin in thought. "Wonder who the rose was for."

"Hopeless." A voice said behind her, clearly exasperated. "Being the dolt's sister, I half expected you to already know."

"Yo, Ice Queen." Yang said in greeting. "What did you mean?"

The heiress pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance before glaring at the blonde. "Isn't it like a sister's duty to snoop through their other sister's diary or something like that?"

Yang shrugged. "Nice as Ruby is, I'd still rather not have to face Crescent Rose. Why do you bring it up?" She got a knowing look in her eyes. "Oh, I get it. You read her diary to scope out your competition! Eh, Weiss?"

The white-haired teen scoffed. "As if I'd date that dolt. She's rude and loud." She frowned before muttering. "Not to mention, incestuous."

Yang didn't quite hear that last part. "Wanna run that by me again, Weiss?"

Weiss growled before snapping at the blonde. "Your dumbass of a sister fell in love with you, Yang." She griped again. "She's just... Weird."

The blonde seemed skeptical. "And what makes you so sure she loves me like that?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, tone sarcastic. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps the graphic descriptions of how exactly she'd plow you into a mattress?"

"You're messing with me right?" Yang asked, trying to restrain the blush on her face. It was too good to be true. Could Ruby actually return what the brawler felt?

Weiss deadpanned. "It puts Blake's smut books to shame, Yang." She shuddered. "And I really could have gone without the images that came with those descriptions she wrote."

Yang winced a bit, knowing it had to be bad if it put the faunus' books to shame. A thought came to her. "Why aren't you acting all pissy about it? Isn't it like some sort of social taboo?"

Weiss rolled her eyes before smiling. "I really couldn't care less. An old friend of mine taught me something important."

The blonde appraised her at that. "Which is?"

"That it doesn't affect me." Came the reply. "How she feels about you makes no difference to me, because it doesn't change me or how I live." Then something occurred to her. "You asked why I wasn't pissy... Why aren't you? It's you that she likes."

Yang chuckled nervously, blushing slightly. "Well, um... I kind of... Uh, we'll."

Weiss snickered. "So you like the dolt back." She gave an in characteristic slap to Yang's back. "Go on and get her, Yang. I will be sharing this with Blake, though."

"Why?"

"You call me ice queen." She snapped. "This is a chance for revenge."

"And you know she'd accept it, why?"

Weiss smirked. "She was reading it right with me!"

Yang frowned. "I would hurt you both for reading my little sis' diary, except that it helps me with what I'm about to do." She flashed a peace sign at the heiress. "See you!" And she dashed off.

**XXXGMGXXX**

Yang closed the door behind her with a soft click, stepping into the dorm room. The drapes were pulled, so the room was dark even in the early afternoon. She knew Blake was visiting Sun for the afternoon, not wanting to leave her best friend alone with no distractions. If he was alone, some store owners may be left without some of their inventory...

Shaking the thoughts from her mind and turned her gaze on the familiar roped-up bunk bed that housed her sister. Strutting over, she pulled the makeshift curtain aside before pulling herself up. Looking down, she saw Ruby curled up in her sheets, rose still in hand. The blonde could hear the soft sobs under the pillow and sighed.

She plopped down beside Ruby, pulling the sheets from her before pulling her sister into a hug. "It's okay." She cooed. "It's all right, sis."

Ruby hugged her older sister back, snuggling closer to the blonde, silver eyes misted and red from tears. "S-sorry, Y-y-yang."

Yang laughed softly. "For what? Ditching me back there?" She kissed Ruby's forehead. "It's not an issue, Ruby."

The blonde stayed that way for a moment, cradling the younger teen and soothing her. After Ruby had calmed more, Yang spoke again. "So, Weiss was talking to me earlier."

"About what?"

Yang frowned, knowing how it might be taken. "The contents of your diary."

As expected, Ruby panicked and tried to squirm from Yang's grasp, but the brawler's grip was ironbound. "Let me go, Yang!"

Shifting her grip on the short-haired girl, Yang managed to pin Ruby with her hands above her head, faces inches apart. "I know who the rose was for, Rubes, and I have to say..." She grinned, lilac eyes gleaming happily. "I love you too, Ruby Rose."

That said, Yang placed a gentle kiss on Ruby's lips before pulling back. Ruby had tears in her eyes as she smiled back.

**End...**

There ya go! Not super spectacular, but it gets the job done. I hope you enjoyed it. Like I say with the other chapters, feel free to make your requests. Any ideas on pairings do help stimulate plot. Spoiler for y'all: Next chapter is intended to be ladybug shipping. I had an idea a day or two ago. Adieu for now!


	6. BakedAlaska Exciting Personality

Yo Peeps, GMG here with what I believe is chapter 6 of SS! Any who follow me, should be aware of my new fic, Shadow of a Rose, thus I'm not making this a ladybug chapter as originally planned, given that SOAR is ladybug in of itself. So, I am writing another one for Baked Alaska! Not as sad as the first one in the story.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY._**

The gym itself was one of many places to train in Beacon, something Yang appreciated. She had asked Lie Ren for someone to spar and the oriental member of JNPR agreed to join her for a few matches, so here they were, exchanging punches and kicks among other things.

Despite trying to focus on the fight, Yang was certain that she was being watched. Apparently, Ren had picked up on it to, ending their spar to speak. "It seems you have a following."

Yang shrugged. "The problem is, I don't know who it is."

The pink-eyed teen pointed past her. "It looks to be the girl with the split hair color."

"Split hair color...?" No way. Why would that bitch be here? Turning, Yang was shocked, and fairly pissed, to see Neo sitting on one of the gym's benches that lined the walls. "Damn it."

Ren quirked a brow. "Is there something wrong, Yang? You seem upset."

Yang just waved him off before stomping over to Neo as the small girl stood and paced over, calm and cool as always. They drew closer until Yang was glaring straight down into the other teen's mismatched eyes. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here. What do you want?"

A smile graced Neo's face, but not like the ones from their other encounters. It seemed more genuine. Curtsying, Neo motioned a hand towards where Yang and Ren had been sparring a second ago.

Catching on, the blonde smirked. "A rematch?" Neo nodded. Yang nodded. "I suppose that if we're not opposing each other's goals at the moment that we can go a few round." She turned to Ren. "I'll see you later Ren, I found a new sparring partner for the moment."

Ren nodded his assent. "I'll see you later, Yang. Nora is probably wondering where I am anyways." That said, he turned and left, leaving the two girls behind.

Neo stepped forward, entering the makeshift ring from the blonde's first fight. She had left her weapon at the base, so she was unarmed. At least Yang was too. The ice cream teen turned and curtsied again to Yang before straightening and making a 'come hither' motion.

The brawler steeped into her place in the ring, unarmed as well. She got into her boxing stance, making her way forward with more caution than her last fight. She needed to figure out how to land a decisive blow on the girl. "Let's get started!"

Given their choice of weapons, one might have expected Neo to lose the edge from their previous fight. The only real change was how well Yang was keeping up. When Yang would throw a punch, Neo would tap it aside and move the strikes trajectory out of hitting range. While Yang though this was a rematch, Neo had something planned that veered in a completely different direction.

The silent criminal was rather intrigued by the brash blonde brawler, so different from many of Neo's past opponents. Yang had done rather well compared to them, despite letting her anger and emotions control her actions. Her passion had stirred something within Neo, though, and the mute had taken some time to figure it out.

Having been surrounded by people who cared little of others' strife and came off as emotionless and cruel, Yang was bright and vibrant, something Neo had now come to cherish, thus her current difficulty with her chosen plan. Ducking under another punch from the brawler, Neo gained her crooked smirk. Jumping slightly, she hooked her legs around Yang's middle, the sudden movement and weight toppling the blonde onto the ground, Neo smirking at the teen beneath her.

Yang looked up at her in confusion, pink dusting her cheeks. "What are you doing."

The criminal put a finger over her lips, motioning Yang to be quiet before letting her hand drop and leaning down to kiss the brawler. Yang's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she, hehe, melted into the kiss.

Neo soon pulled away, disentangling herself from Yang and standing, helping the blonde to her feet. Yang thanked her and smiled sheepishly. "Do you maybe wanna hang out later?"

The crooked smirk reappeared and the multicolored girl nodded, hooking her arm about one of Yang's, motioning for her to start moving.

Yang started walking and checked her watch. "Lunch is soon and Nora said something about Weiss and pie, so I think we'll be joining them today."

**XXXGMGXXX **

The duo steeped through the large doors to the cafeteria and Yang grinned, while Neo's jaw dropped. Five teams were locked in a food fight of which she had never seen. Off to one side of the room was Sun using a pole to ward off Nora and her Melonhild, Neptune watching his back with soda grenades in hand.

Sage and Scarlet were simply beating Team CRDL into the ground by bombarding them with melons. The armored bullies were unable to get an opening to retaliate and were currently huddled behind an overturned table.

Those two teams aside, the last few were the most astounding. Teams CFVY, RWBY, and most of JNPR were in a three way deadlock, no side having the upper hand. Pyrrha began to throw melons at Team CFVY, only for Coco to take a tray and bat them aside with practiced ease. "I thought this was suppose to be a food fight."

The largest member of CFVY hoisted a plate laden with a large turkey feast chucked it right at the table that JNPR had been using for cover, breaking through the table and slamming into the three who hid behind it. This marked JNPR's end, sans Nora.

Weiss engaged the large hunter-in-training, Blake heading after fox, and Ruby charging Coco. Velvet, however, was fit to watch. While it was happening, Yang got a crooked grin and turned to Neo, leaning in to whisper an idea that the bicolored girl nodded to.

While the battle raged on, the duo slipped about preparing their own assault. Eventually it was set up, a makeshift catapult bearing a major serving of the cafeteria's food. With a handy boost from Neo, Yang jumped up and slammed down on the plank that served as part of the catapults lever. Needless to say, a wall of food approached the two teams, slamming into them and sending them to the ground in tasty messes. Feeling accomplished, Yang high fived Neo, only be launched high enough to see the curvature of the earth(**1**) by Nora.

Awhile later, she landed. After applauding Nora on the repeat performance, she headed out with Neo, the two walking through the halls in silence. Neo smiled at the blonde. Well, on the bright side... Life wouldn't be too boring with her around.

**End...**

1) If you get it, you get a mention within the next two chapters.

So, how'd it go? You likey? I have a plan for next chapter, might happen, but I don't know for sure. I wanna right some CocoRuby (calling it Chocolate Strawberries) and I think it might be a lemon. *shrugs* Again, no idea if I will or not. Adieu for now!


	7. Chocolate Strawberries CocoRuby

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 7 of Ship Shape. Now, before you read... THIS IS A LEMON ONESHOT BETWEEN COCO AND RUBY! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! That said, those who will read it, enjoy. Name of the ship is Chocolate Strawberries. Onward to smut!

**_Disclaimer: Not owner of any part of RWBY_**

The front door closed behind her with a thump as she worked on kicking off her combat boots. Yes, Ruby Rose was finally home. She nudged the shoes into a more orderly place as she shrugged off her jacket, wanting to spare herself the headache of dealing with an enraged girlfriend. Glancing down, she noted the familiar heeled boots her lover was so fond of, placed neatly in the corner of the doorway. Hanging her coat on the rack, she called out. "I'm home!"

...

No reply. Ruby frowned as she pulled her weapon from her back. Her girlfriend was here, going by the shoes, so usually she'd answer. Stalking forward, Ruby ascended the stairs and ended up in the second story hallway, their room's door cracked open. Slipping over, she pushed it open and her jaw dropped.

There on the bed was Coco, naked, a bowl of strawberries in her lap and a container of chocolate body paint. Without her shades, Ruby could easily see the lust in those cocoa brown eyes(**1**) and the Huntresses face went bright red. Was her lover trying to kill her?

Coco smiled seductively. "Oh Ruby, I've been rather cold as of late. Perhaps we should cuddle or maybe you have something else in mind?"

**LEMON WARNING: CITRUS FRUIT INBOUND AND READY TO BURN YOUR EYES!**

Ruby's mouth went dry before her body kicked itself into gear, causing her to strut right over to the fashionista, simultaneously stripping herself of her upper ware, weapon lost on the floor by the door. As she approached, Coco set her snacks aside, so Ruby was able to press the older woman down and take poise over her bare body. "I might have a few ideas, Coco."

Coco gave her a coy smile. "Oh?"

Adjusting herself, Ruby straddled her lover, plucking a strawberry from the bowl and pulling off the leaves from the top before settling half in her mouth. Leaning down once more, she watched as Coco enveloped the remainder of the exposed fruit in her own mouth, the two biting into it as the fruity flavor sunk in. The two pulled apart with a slight noise from the wet fruit as they ingested their part before coming down for another kiss.

Ruby's hand weren't idle either. After slipping off her skirt so that only her tights and panties remained, she reached up and began tracing Coco's features with her finger tips, drawing gigglish sounds from the fashionista. Ruby dragged a finger down the older woman's collar bone and traced around a rather pert breast before sliding down further. She let her finger drop from the slight slope from the bony edge of Coco's ribs and down to the well toned abdomen, lithe muscles taut and unyielding to the caresses that seemed to worship them.

Coco whimpered from the feather light touches before the hand pulled away. "Why did you stop, Ru?"

"Because," started the younger of the two. "We still have some snacks to indulge in." Sitting up, she reached over and grabbed the body paint, twisting it open and setting the cap aside. She didn't bother questioning the lack of a brush, figuring Coco wanted the experience to be a bit more... Personal. Gathering a dollop of paint on her finger, she reached down and began drawing swirling designs on her love's chest, taking pleasure in seeing her girlfriend enjoy the sensation of cool chocolate on her flushed skin.

When the supply of paint on her finger ran out, she let Coco suck the excess off before leaning down and removing the chocolate with her tongue, something Coco rather enjoyed, if the moaning was any clue.

When she finished, she sat back with a grin before her gaze fell on the bowl again. Coco, following her gaze, panted out, "What next?"

Ruby smirked and grabbed the bowl, getting off the bed and pulling Coco towards the edge, so that her rear was near said edge, legs hanging off. Ruby set the bowl down on the ground and retrieved the chocolate paint once more. Scooping some out with all four fingers, she placed the bowl down and spread the fashionista's legs with her clean hand, exposing the wet and heated center of her lover. Kneeling down, Ruby slathered Coco's dripping core with paint, letting the loud moans sink in as she pleasures her soul mate. Once she was sure she had done a sufficient job with the paint, she plucked up another berry, stripping it of it's leave, though her chocolate covered fingers left some residue on the fruit, not that she minded. Taking the fruit, she brought it forward and dragged it through the layers of the chocolate coated folds of her lover, causing the older woman to moan again. Dragging it through once more to coat it properly, she popped it in her mouth and chewed, the taste divine for one Miss Ruby Rose.

Coco, breathing heavily, scowled at Ruby. "Quit teasing me, Ru. I refuse to wait any longer."

Ruby chuckled. "No worries, the main course was next, anyways."

Scooting forward, and with great theatrical gusto, Ruby dove into the chocolate covered folds with a cry of "Omnomnomnom!" Coco throwing her head back and clenching the sheets in her hands. "Ruby!"

Even with the chocolate obscuring her, Ruby had many times explored these folds and no amount of chocolate could hinder this sacred quest. With the practiced hand of well versed lover, her tongue began its journey through Coco's center. In some places it would drag slowly and pull a moan from the older woman, while Ruby might prod other areas to cause her girlfriend to tremble in pleasure.

Coco slowly approached the peak of this journey, the quest soon reaching a close, as Ruby's tongue took its final shot, sending Coco over the edge and into the waiting arms of pleasure. "Ruby!" She called out, voice soon degenerating into whimpering and moaning.

Ruby pulled back, a chocolate lined smile stuck on her face. "Score one for Ruby Rose." She got up a bit and shifted to sit on the bed beside Coco, dragging her clean hand through the older woman's brown hair. "So, what made you want to do this, Coco? Why the sudden change today?"

Slowly regaining her composure, Coco pointed at a small gift box on the bedside table. "It has to do with what's inside that."

Ruby untangled her fingers from Coco's hair and went to retrieve the box before settling down beside her love once more. "You didn't have to give me a gift, Coco."

The fashionista scoffed. "Open it, Ru."

So, Ruby did. The small box was soon devoid of its bow and the top was being lifted off. Inside was a very small box, a ring box. "Coco..."

Said woman lifted the small box and cracked it open, revealing a beautiful ring. It was sterling silver with a small ruby socketed on the outside. Beside the ruby, on either side, were two smaller diamonds. Coco smiled. "Ruby Rose, will you marry me?"

Tears came to Ruby's eyes as she smiled. "Yes." She hugged Coco tightly. "A thousand times, yes!"

Coco nuzzled her now fiancé before grabbing Ruby's left hand, thankfully it was the clean one, and slipped the ring on the younger woman's third finger. "I'm glad you agreed."

Ruby nodded as she stared at the ring. "I can't wait to tell everyone about this." She smiled again. "Especially Yang."

"Your sister would probably spaz out at in utter pride of you getting engaged." Coco replied. "Though, the thought of showing others who you belong to is quite tempting."

Ruby rolled her eyes, still beaming. "It would be for you."

Coco nodded. "Yup. Now, if you don't mind." She grinned laviscuously at Ruby. "I believe it's my turn to return the favor."

Ruby chuckled, leaning back on the bed as Coco crawled atop her. "I don't mind at all." She kissed Coco lightly. "Not one single bit."

**End...**

1) Puns for puns sake. Coco Cocoa

So... Yeah. I took the ship name involved for these two and applied it to the lemon... Now, if you don't like lemons, don't fret. I hardly write them any more, this idea had just been niggling at my brain incessantly. Requests for pairings are always appreciated, so feel free to drop a review. Check out my other RWBY fics, all of which are yuri if you like that, though... You probably do if you've read this far into ship shape. Adieu for now!


	8. Strawberries In Your Coco, CocoRuby

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 8 of Ship Shape. I know that my last chapter was CocoRuby, but I had another idea for the ship, so I went ahead and wrote it. It's nothing spectacular, but I feel like you could consider it a prequel to the previous chapter, this one being when they first meet. I hope you enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**_

"You should go and talk to her, you know."

Coco sighed and glanced at her partner. "You know why I can't do that, Velvet."

The rabbit faunus rolled her eyes. "Because you're too scared to even approach the girl?" Her accent pulled at the words, bringing a smile to the face of CFVY's leader.

"As if," the fashionista scoffed. "It doesn't help that we're in separate years. We're also leaders of our respective teams, she might think something's up if I just casually walk up to her."

Velvet giggled. "I still think you're scared."

"Velvet has a point," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Fox walking up with the final member of CFVY trailing behind him. "You are acting like a scared lil' kiddie, oh leader of our team."

Coco fixed her shades and glared at Fox. "I am not."

Yatsuhashi's deep voice interjected. "Then why do you avoid the situation?"

"You too?" She asked the large man. "Am I alone in my opinion of the situation." All three of her teammates nodded. "Fine," she exclaimed. "I'll go talk to her, since you all think I'm a friggin' chicken!" She stormed off, ignorant to their knowing smiles.

"I think that went well," said Fox..

"Agreed," replied Yatsuhashi. "I believe she will be much happier from this endeavour."

Velvet snickered. "Yeah, we only had to poke at her pride. I forgot how self-conscious she can be with all the bravado she puts out."

Her male teammates could only nod.

**XXXGMGXXX**

A young teen sat on a bench, taking in the scenery of Beacon's courtyard with her prized weapon in her lap. A small cloth was set beside her, laden with a small collection of tools that all had grease on it in one manner or another. It was oddly peaceful, she admitted. With all the possible chaos from her team, mostly her sister's fault if she had to lay blame, she wanted to do maintenance on her weapon without any distractions.

This is the sight Coco came upon and one she admitted fitted the girl. Everyone who knew the girl, knew that Ruby was almost obsessive in her care for Crescent Rose. Coco wouldn't be opposed to being pampered in a similar manner. Shaking the thought, she continued to approach the girl. The clacking of her heels must've gotten the younger leader's attention, as silver eyes looked up. Coco waved. "Hello, Rose."

Ruby smiled and waved back, screwdriver in hand. "Oh, hi Coco! I was just working on Crescent Rose."

"I noticed," Coco said politely. "Why out here, though?"

The younger of the two shrugged. "I didn't want to deal with Yang picking at Weiss and setting her off… again."

The fashionista cracked a smile at that. "They still haven't confessed?"

"I know, right?" Ruby exclaimed. "They should just kiss and get it over with. Blake agreed with me."

"The cat faunus, right?" The leader of CFVY asked off-handedly.

Silver eyes went wide. "How did you know? Who told you?"

Coco laughed. "Calm down. No one told anyone anything, Rose. My team has a faunus too, so we kind of learned it from her." She put a finger to her lips in thought. "The bow is a nice accessory, to be honest. I just thought she was being fashionable at first."

The caped cookie crusader nodded at the explanation. "So, you like fashion? Is that why you were so mad with the whole train thing?"

"Yeah, they took out my favorite place to pick up some new outfits." She frowned. "They're still closed at the moment."

Ruby gave her a sympathetic look. "That sucks. What do you do to pass the time, now?"

"Critique what others wear," she said smoothly. "Not in a bad way, mind you. I just look at things objectively. Take your team for example."

"My team?"

"Yeah. You guys actually know how to dress." Coco smiled. "You guys know what colors work with your appearance, whereas a team like CRDL have really dull and uninteresting colors. Even JNPR seems to be well off, except Jaune."

Ruby quirked a brow. "Jaune?"

"He wore a dress to the dance," pointed out the older teen.

The cloaked girl laughed. "Oh yeah, but that was a bet as opposed to actual fashion sense."

"His pajamas?"

"I'll give you that,' replied Ruby. "I don't get it either, but Pyrrha seems to like it." She paused for a second. "What about my clothes?"

Coco's cheeks pinked a bit as she smiled shakily. "They're nice."

Ruby shrugged. "Just nice… eh, I can live with that. It's probably the cloak."

"It suits you, actually." Coco said, quick to right her previous statement. "You look good in black and red."

Ruby pulled Coco into hug, an awkward one albeit, but that didn't matter to Coco. It was nice. "Thanks, Coco. Your clothes are very pretty too."

"Th-thanks," the fashionista stammered. "You're too kind, Rose."

"Why do you call me Rose?" Ruby suddenly asked, startling the older teen.

Thinking quickly, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Because it suits you. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Coco slapped her hand over her mouth. Has she really just said that?!

Ruby was staring at her wide-eyed. "Oh…" She blushed. "Thanks, Coco."

Coco laughed nervously. "Look, Rose. I'm sorry about that. I don't know wh-" She was cut off by a chaste kiss, lasting only a fraction of a second.

Pulling back, Ruby started picking up her stuff. "See you around, Coco."

The leader of Team CFVY could only watch in frozen shock as the leader of Team RWBY sauntered away, cloak fluttering just above a pair of well-toned legs.

Yup, Coco was whipped…

**End…**

And that is that. I hope you liked it and feel free to make your suggestions for other pairings. I have a poll up on my page for this fic, specifically. There are forty-five options to vote for, all of which are yuri. I basically went and typed down every yuri ship I could think of for RWBY that wasn't more than two characters. That said, the collab fic I have been helping out on, should be posting soon. We have the writing done for chapter one, but we're putting stuff together. I think we're posting it on my account, so there will be that to possibly look forward to. There will be OCs in it, but I think it'll be a nice read. We have some very good writers working on this.


	9. Strawberry Ice Cream, Dance With Me?

Yo Peeps, GMG here with Ship Shape chapter 9 on board and ready to roll. So, with some recent fics I've been reading, I decided it was time to go and write a NeoRuby fic. I think the ship name might be... Strawberry Ice Cream? Oh well... Moving on. Please, I'd ask that any of you be so kind as to check out Converging Paths. It's on my page, but it's a collab and I'd appreciated if you'd leave a review on it for the others who worked so hard to make it come to be. Their efforts are praiseworthy and I feel privileged to work with them.

That having been said, I will not ask further of you and let you sink your teeth into the story.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY_**

Well, she forgot her board game. In the library. Like a dolt. She was beginning to think that maybe Weiss had a point in calling her that all the time. Breaking from her thoughts, she rushed out of the room and hooked a right, only to slam into something. Well... someone. The impact sent her and who she crashed into both to the ground. Groaning slightly, Ruby started to stand up, offering a hand to help the stranger up, just as she got a look at them.

Her stomach nearly rumbled at the sight, which might be weird given the situation, but the girl reminded her of ice cream, so some hunger was expected. The girl had mismatched eyes, one pink and the other brown, an interesting variation of heterochromia. The girl's hair even had the color scheme of Neapolitan ice cream: pink, white, and brown.

Then, Ruby noticed the size difference. She thought she was small, but this girl was the epitome of petit. THE GIRL WAS WEARING MASSIVE HEELS TOO! All in all, with her big eyes and small cuddly size, Ruby had decided that this girl was the most adorable thing since Zwei. Oh how she missed the little dog.

Regaining her wits, she managed to stammer out her apology. "Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." The other girl just smiled, but didn't say anything, instead keeping her smile. "Okay..."

One of the peope with her spoke. A teen with dark skin and green hair. "Don't mind Neo, she doesn't talk too much."

"If at all," added the only male in their group.

Ruby nodded, mind back on task. "Well, sorry anyways. I have to go and get something. See you guys around!" She felt a slight brush near her pocket as she rushed past them and made her way to the library to gather up her game.

Upon returning with the game, she and the others hatched a plan for how they would handle Roman and the White Fang. After an hour or so, the team had decided to head to sleep. Ruby was changing into her pajamas, making sure to empty her pockets before putting them in the laundry bin. To her surprise, she found a little sheet of paper. Flipping it open, she read the one line...

Meet me on the roof near midnight. ~Neo Politan

Ruby almost squealed, the thought of seeing the adorable little teen overloading any common sense. Smiling to her self, she got up in her bunk, slipping her headphones on and setting an alarm for a little after eleven.

**XXXGMGXXX**

A loud guitar solo brought the young huntress jolting awake, rubbing her eyes. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed her cloak and slipped on her boots, which looked a bit weird with her current attire, but she didn't care. It was almost midnight and she could care less about dress sense at such an ungodly hour.

After clunking her way up through the dorms, she finally emerged on the roof that overlooked the large courtyard of Beacon, the lamposts casting a rather soft light on the many red trees that lined the walkways. Beyond that was the tower where Ozpin's office resided, the glowing green orbs still visible at such a distance. All-in-all a beautiful sight for the young teen.

The slight patter of footsteps caused her to turn from the sight as the girl from before stepped out. She was in her uniform from earlier, though it looked a bit crumpled. Probably from sleep, Ruby supposed. In one hand, Neo held a note pad, her other grasping a pencil. The short teen flicked her board up, showing Ruby the message.

_Hello. My name is Neo Politan. What is yours?_

"Ruby Rose," replied, well, Ruby. "It's nice to meet you."

_Likewise._

"So why'd you call me out here?" An innocent enough question.

_I wished to ask to accompany you to the dance I heard was approaching._

Ruby's eyes widened. "L-li-like a date?" The mute girl nodded. "Why?"

_You're cute and very nice from what I've seen so far. I'd like to see how it'd pan out between us._

Thinking it over, Ruby shrugged. What did she have to lose. "Sure. i just don't get around too well in heels and Yang is determined to make me wear the stupid things."

_You may stumble, but I won't let you fall._

"That was pretty corny for a mute girl," Ruby quipped. "It's still a nice thing to know. I'd rather not collapse to the floor because I'm not a frilly lady."

Neo cocked a brow at that. _Are you saying I'm frilly?_

Ruby shook her head rapidly. "I was just... figure of speech." She slumped over, a little put out by the lame response she gave.

The silent girl chuckled soundlessly before walking away with one last message. _See you then, Ruby. _

XXXGMGXXX

A few weeks later had been quite the ride for Team RWBY. The leader of said team having withdrawn from the others a bit after the fight against Roman in the Atlesian Paladin thing. Now was the day of the dance and Ruby wasn't even sure why she shoud go. Neo wouldn't show up. Why would Roman's henchman just show up? To ruin her day? It made sense to Ruby, but she couldn't explain why Neo's betrayal hurt her so.

As the sky darkened and the lights for the ballroom lit, student began filing into the dancefloor, gathering together in their cliques or stalking the punch bowls like the lone wolves they thought they were. Ruby was one such lone wolf, not having anyone to hang out with. Weiss was maintaining the event, Neptune hounding her every step with Jaune glaring at him. Blake was busy with Sun and Yang, both seemingly fighting to have a dance with the cat faunus. Ruby pondered how long it would take for Yang to admit to herself that she felt something for her partner.

Shaking the thoughts aside, she turned to see Pyrrha leave and Jaune in hot pursuit. Just as the disappeared from sight at the top of the stairs, a tap on the shoulder caught her attention. Ruby turned, jaw almost dropping from the sight. Before her was Neo, but even shorter than before. The mute girl was wearing cute, little white ballet flats and a knee-length dress. It was strapless and started as a deep brown near her bust, shifting into pink and then white around the hemline. The girl seemed to be proud of her name. On either arm, she wore long gloves that reached up to her biceps, following a similar gradation as the dress.

Ruby, silver eyes wide and unblinking, tried to form a response. "How... why, but... Roman and robot and, uh..."

And out came the note pad. _Sorry about that whole mess. I don't really define myself as evil or good. I just kind of exist. As to how... I walked. Why? I wanted to see you. We still have a date and I'd like at least one good dance tonight. So, how about it?_

The caped crusader paled and almost curled in on her self. This was just a disaster waiting to happen. "I can't dance. I'd just trample you undefoot."

Neo smirked at her. _I don't mind a little roughness. Now, let's dance. _Before Ruby could comprehend the innuendo, the mute girl swept her onto the dance floor and helped Ruby along.

True to her word, Ruby never once fell, Neo catching her before she hit the ground or even got close. The closest Ruby got was in the questionable dips that Neo was putting her through. Despite being shorter than the huntress in training, Neo led with a sure hand and never lost control, making it a quite enjoyable experience for the leader of Team RWBY.

**XXXGMGXXX**

Stepping out onto an empty balcony, the two giggled as they entered the cool air of the night. Neo spun Ruby about with a over the top twirl, causing the silver-eyed teen to laugh even more. With a tug, the taller of the two found herself being pulled against Neo, faces inches apart. Ruby's heart stopped. Their lips were almost brushing, mere fibers apart, and both of Neo's had shifted to a sparkling silver like her own. As if bidden by a sudden whim, Ruby closed the distance, eyes closing as their lips came together for the first time.

The feeling was exhilarating, Neo's lips tasting like the desert she was named after and the contact so soft and tempting. They pulled back for air before kissing again and again... and again. They were so lost in each other that the rest of the world melted away and they were all that remained. Ruby cupped Neo's cheek with one hand, while her other moved to the small of the mute girl's back, causing Neo to pull away and grimace in pain.

Looking quite mussed up, Neo stepped back from Ruby, trying to pull on of her gloves back up, hiding the red marks that had been visible moments before. Ruby frowned. "Neo... what are you hiding."

Neo shook her head, hugging herself, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't respond at al, just seeming to collapse as she fell to her knees and started sobbing, though no sound accompanied it.

Ruby looked at her with concern, making her way over to the poor gir and crouching down beside her. With a soft touch, she slowly shimmied a glove down, revealing the ugly marks beneath and erupting a rage within Ruby. With barely concealed hatred, Ruby spoke. "Who did this to you, Neo?"

**End...**

Well, hope you liked it. I know you probably weren't expecting that ending, but it's kind of due to me reading Suffering Silence or some fic with a name like that. Shotout to whover wrote that btw. So, you guys know the drill. Go and check out the poll and castyour votes on what shippings you'd like to see. I was quite pleased to see Ladybug was voted highest at the moment, so I might be writing something for that. Keep in mind that I don't usually use the most suggested thing, I just keep it as a guideline of what you peeps would like to see. Mostly, I just come up with ideas and plop them down on the site and walk away until the next one. Adieu for now!


End file.
